


Miss you somethin' fierce

by yamaishida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but also kind of pessimist mccree cause the boys been through a lot okay, cause theres not enough fluff in this tag, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaishida/pseuds/yamaishida
Summary: That was another thing McCree hated, the future. He was all about taking action for the here and now. The future filled him with thoughts of worry, because one day there wasn't going to be a future. McCree didn't know when he had suddenly become a pessimist but honestly you could pick your day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was super quick and slapped together. i wrote this at like 2am over my phone. But id like to give a shout out to Mcgenji. You deserve better boo

  McCree doesn't really vocalize his opinions too much and most people categorized him as a down to earth guy. But if he had to say one thing it's that he hated and hates Overwatch.

  When Overwatch got recalled he was reluctant to go back. Sure doing good feels good but reliving all the good just feels bad. He can't stand to turn every corner and see a good memory that would never be true again. Though to be fair; McCree had good memories scattered throughout his time in Overwatch, and it was hard to run from them but he would be damned if he didn't try. He walked through Gibraltar kicking a few rocks here and there. He was procrastinating hard. Being on the run had the perks of avoiding responsibility and knowing a person for only a few days. He teetered on the edge of the cliff, debating on taking a huge dive, before he simply sat down. He gave a puff on his cigar before he flicked it in the never ending depths. They were probably waiting on him inside so they could talk about the future.

  That was another thing McCree hated, the future. He was all about taking action for the here and now. The future filled him with thoughts of worry, because one day there wasn't going to be a future. McCree didn't know when he had suddenly become a pessimist but honestly you could pick your day. The Omnic war, Overwatch falling apart, Gabe disappearing, Genji. He stopped his thoughts short at Genji, picking up a rock and fumbling it in his hand. McCree would be selling himself short if he didn't miss the robotic son of a bitch. With swift movement he chunked the rock across the blue seas and it ended with a satisfying plunk.

  "Nice throw cowboy." A voice behind him teased and caused McCree to jump. "Christ, you gave me a fearsome scare. You need a bell or somethin." McCree teased back but didn't dare to turn and look the man in the face. During Overwatch times the two used to sit together, on the cliff, counting stars and talking about what could have been. Almost as if he could sense his thoughts, almost like they were young again, and almost like nothing had changed. Genji took a seat by McCree and pulled his knees into his chest.

  "You know." He paused slightly picking up his own rock "they're waiting for you inside."

  "Figured" McCree mumbled but said nothing else as he watched Genjis rock fly twice as far as his did. They were silent for a few minutes chunking rocks, letting past feelings bubble up. As time went by the silence became a little too unbearable and McCree felt the need to shake it "You feel different Genji. You've grown." Genji had only said a few sentences but McCree could feel the difference in him. Whatever he had gone to do after Overwatch disbanded was much needed for him. He was glad that Genji could love himself like he had loved him. Emphasis on loved. No matter what, McCree still couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. Of course he wouldn't hold it above the robots head. They were young and they had gone through a lot, but what really nagged McCree were the words that Genji disbanded with. It was a lot of fun he had said, but it was more than fun to McCree, it was a future. God he hated that word.

  "I have grown Jesse." He paused for another moment more as if trying to pick and chose his words carefully. "And I have missed you." He carefully placed his hand on top of Jesse's "I'm sorry." For the first time during the whole conversation McCree looked at Genji. He wasn't much for emotions but he felt himself hold back tears. No, he thought he was ready for this, that's the only reason he came back. In fact, what he was ready to do was wall himself off again and run. He fought the urge and simply laced his fingers through Genjis and tightened his grip. He missed this familiar feeling of home. "I," he fumbled for words "Genji I," he tried again but failed as he choked back a few tears. Damnit, he thought his years at Blackwatch ended the water works. He looked back at the waves of blue and then back and Genji. He really looked at Genji this time, taking in every scratch and mark on his body. No matter how hard McCree tried to be a pessimistic son of a bitch this cyborg burned right through him. "I'm sorry too." McCree really didn't know what he was apologizing for. Maybe it was for being stubborn, or maybe it was for not voicing his thoughts in the beginning. Whatever it was he felt the need to let Genji know he really wasn't the only one at fault. He shifted slightly so he could take his free hand and rub his thumb against Genjis face plate.

  "Darlin." He mumbled. Genji leaned his head into the touch even though he really couldn't feel it. "It's okay Jessie. I know. It was tough for me too." He then proceeded to unclip his face plate. "I needed to leave though. It wasn't even just to better myself for me but for us." The face plate fell against the dirt with a small thud "I was self-destructive, and the last thing I wanted to do was bring you down with me." McCree shifted his hand back to Genjis face as his thumb stroked every scar as gently as he could. "Darlin. You only brought me up, never down." He teased. Genji gave a small chuckle as he squeezed their still intertwined hands. "I want this to be right this time Jessie. When I got the signal for the recall I was happy. It was another chance to fix what was broken." McCree gave a slight smile "we were never broken, just a little cracked is all" at that Genji smiled back and leaned forward to give McCree a peck on the cheek. "Well with you everything feels unbreakable." They both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter at how corny they were.

  McCree could feel something bubbling up inside him. Happiness? Was this happiness to him? He hadn't felt true happiness in a long time. It didn't matter how old you got, the damn butterflies in your tummy almost never disappeared. McCree let go of Genjis hand to get a good stretch and then stood up. Genji looked up at him and smiled "do you feel better?" McCree gave a huff "you could always read me like a book huh?" They both gave another little chuckle as McCree outstretched his hand to Genji. As Genji took his hand, he pulled full force causing their bodies to crash together like waves. Then he ever so slightly dipped the cyborg back and slid his thumb across the man’s lips. And in one swift motion he leaned in and kissed him. Genji who was shocked during most of that responded faster than the other thought he would. His hands tangled in McCree hair as McCree tightened the grip on Genjis waist. As he backed out for air he mumbled "I've missed you somethin fierce." They both smiled at one another before diving in again. Maybe Overwatch could be his home again and maybe the future was a word that McCree could hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is yamaishida.tumblr.com . if you wanna cry about overwatch or mcgenji im here for you. Or if you wanna play overwatch together just give me a shout out.


End file.
